


Both

by NotThis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThis/pseuds/NotThis
Summary: After making it to the TARDIS, with an adventure making a mark some feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 13





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managing to get my first imagine on this account out and the first time I’ve written one in years so please be gentle with me. It’s a bit ramble-y but hopefully that’s something I’ll work out as I keep writing more. Any advice/ suggestions appreciated.  
> Word Count: 1,667  
> TW: Blood mention, injury mention?
> 
> I also have a Tumblr where I will be posting, catch me at 'notthisimagines'.

You slammed the TARDIS door shut turning to lean against the door, attempting desperately to catch your breath while the Doctor continue to sprint up to the console. Breathlessly you watch her whizz around the console doing her usual manic routine of lever pulling. Relief washes over you as the TARDIS begins wheezing signifying take off and escape from the threat of outside. 

“See!” The Doctor swivels around from her spot at the TARDIS a grin plastered across her face. “Told ya I’d get us out safe, perfectly planned if I do say so myself.”

You gave her a small joking glare still attempting to catch your breathe. “Yeah, cut it bit close did you not?” you manage to wheeze out slowly making your way up the small steps to the main console area. 

“All part of the plan.” the Doctor said grin still wide on her face “plus, makes it more fun!”

A grin mirroring the Doctors made it way onto your face, finally getting back to normal breathing and the lingering fear from the adventure wearing off leaving the adrenaline.

The Doctors grin suddenly drops as she stares at your face and you stop, feeling the fear slowly seep back in, along with a pang of something else you couldn’t quite identify, your cheeks heating red and the Doctor steps closer to you than would be normal for any conversation.

She stops just in front of you and you realise that you could simply lift your hand and touch her if you wanted to. Did you want to? before you could give yourself an answer to that thought the Doctor shocks you by lifting her hand slowly a look of concern plastered across her face as her thumb swipes over your forehead right above your eyebrow.

She looks at your forehead and then at her thumb as she brings it down in front of the both of you. She scrunches her face looking between the two for a second.

“Your bleeding, why didn’t you say anything?” she uttered swiftly plunging her hand into her coat pocket and pulling out a TARDIS blue coloured handkerchief and pressing it to your head finally meeting your eye contact.

You assumed she was making eye contact as a means to check to see how you were and as a push for you to answer her but as she made it your heart skipped a beat for a second. “Uhhh yeah, I didn’t realise. Must’ve been all the adrenaline and running” you sputter out “I’m fine” you add with a small not entirely convincing smile.

You were nervous. You didn’t quite understand why. You had been handling your ‘feelings’, well, suppressing your feelings for the Doctor pretty well and you had definitely been closer to her during adventures as she shielded you from danger or grabbed your hand to run away. Though something about the way you were standing so close and with the Doctor breaking the distance between you to come to your aid. 

No. The Doctor was your friend and she was just trying to help and you were reading too much into it.

You raised your hand to the handkerchief on your head attempting to push onto any part of it the Doctor didn’t have her hand on giving her permission to let you hold it for yourself. 

She moves her hand away and you slightly miss the closeness of the contact, if you could even call it that. To your surprise however the Doctor doesn’t move away immediately her face still scanning yours looking for any sign that you weren’t ok. 

“Right then. It doesn’t look too bad but we better get you to med-bay to double check then, eh?”

You assume her question is metaphorical as before you could even react she gently grabs your free hand and leads you out of the console room and down the TARDIS halls for the short walk to the med-bay. 

You found yourself felling nervous the entire time, you had held the Doctors hands on adventures before but that was usually done while you were both running at high speeds from danger. Something about holding the Doctors hand while slowly walking through the halls of the TARDIS felt so intimate. You take a second to hold onto the memory of the calm and her hand in yours knowing this would probably be a one off situation.

Your thoughts are disrupted hen she gently leads you from the hallway into the med-bay. 

“Right, hop up there” she lets go of your hand and gestures vaguely to the bed. “and I’ll just” she continues not finishing her sentence and turning to the many drawers in the room, rummaging through them.

Your follow her orders and half jump up onto the bed trying to push the disappointment of having to let her hand go to the back of your head as your nerves return realising that if the Doctor was going to patch up your head this would once again mean close proximity and attempting to hide any signs that would give away how you really felt about her.

“Ah, right perfect” she said pivoting round to face you with some supplies in her hand, making her way to you, you give her a small smile that was intended to be reassuring but your sure your nervousness is displayed through it. The Doctor places the supplies on the bed next to you and puts her hand to the handkerchief on your head once again.

“Don’t worry. Shouldn’t hurt all that much. Maybe a little sting but shouldn’t be too bad” She reaches with her other hand to the supplies pulling what you assume is a disinfecting wipe of some sort from a small tub and she gently presses it again your cut. The sting from the wipe wasn’t entirely unexpected but it was worse than you expected, clearly you hadn’t realised quite how big the cut on your head was, not that it was huge but with all the adrenaline making it feel initially like a small graze, realising you had an actually cut on your head was now really starting to hit you. 

You take a sharp breath in and the Doctor stops for a second looking down catching your gaze. “I know, I’ll just need to wipe it a couple times just to keep it clean, ok?” You felt like such a wimp under the Doctors gaze, it was only a small cut after all. You nod your head, deciding to focus on her face as a distraction this time as she slowly moves the wipe towards your face. 

As she once again wipes the cut without thinking you raise on of your hands and hold gently onto the Doctors wrist of her free arm not attending to you. The Doctor continues to focus her attention on the cut in front of her, her eyes on leaving it s hes goes in to wipe it again. This time a second before the wipe makes contact with the cut she snakes her wrist from your hand and instead slips her fingers easily into yours giving your hand a small reassuring squeeze as she does. The Doctor continues to pat the wipe against the cut a couple more times to ensure it was completely clean and you feel it but your focus was now more on the fact that you were so close to the Doctor, her hand in yours as you stare up at her face, trying to steady your heartbeat.

“There we go!” She says excitedly finally meeting your eye contact and giving you a large grin. She then ,without letting go of your hand, reaches down to your side picking up a large plaster, expertly taking off one side of the paper from the sticky part and placing the plaster half on your head before taking the other half of the paper off again with one hand. You assumed with the ease at which she did it that she had done it before given all the adventure and danger you sure at some point she’s had to put a plaster on someone, more than likely herself, with one hand. 

“Aaaand there we go.” She smiled, once again making eye contact her grin somehow outdoing her one from before. You’re not quite sure what to say panicking with the closeness of the moment you opt for “What do you think does it look good?” The Doctor lets out a small chuckle and you see surprise take over her face for just a second. 

“Yeah, it does actually. Very fashionable.” she retorts matching your sarcastic, cheeky tone adding a small wink at the end. Your heart once again stops for a second and without thinking you lean forward, closing the small distance between you both and place a small, quick kiss on her lips.

The Doctors face once again washes with surprise however this time the expression stays for far longer, what felt like minutes but in reality was only seconds. You begin to panic you’re head going a million miles an hour trying to come up with an excuse.

“oh.” The Doctor breathes out as you assume what you had done had settled in. You don’t wait for her to push you away and begin “Doctor I’m so so-”

But before you can continue she cuts you off her lips crashing against yours and her hand making its way to your burning cheeks as she pulls your face in as if the two of you could get any closer. The kiss somehow both gentle and needy. 

She pulls away and the both of you still for a moment as the implications of the moment settle in. 

“Thank you” you utter. 

“For the plaster or for the kiss?” she retorts the calm on her face making way for a small closed-lip smile and eye-brows raising.

“Both” you whisper closing your eyes and leaning into a soft kiss knowing that your relationship with the Doctor would never be the same again.


End file.
